


Prayer

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-9-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-9-06

Jamie wraps his hands around the headboard, knuckles white from the pressure. He’s gasping, but he’s not sure he’s making any noise, since he can’t hear anything but the blood pounding in his ears. It’s like a fucking river, rapids crashing around his head, white foam blurring the edges of his vision. He can’t hear and he can’t see.

But he can feel. Oh, God. He can feel.

He can feel every hot breath that Ioan spills on Jamie’s bare shoulders, on the sweat that beads his spine. He can feel Ioan’s long fingers digging into his hips, grip tight and bruising, flexing with every movement, every breath. He can feel Ioan’s thighs rough against his, hair and sweat mingling, clinging together. He can feel Ioan’s prick buried inside him, sheathed hard and hot and so fucking deep. 

He gasps again and bows his head, not caring as the headboard smacks him hard on the temple. He welcomes the pain, relishing it in counterpoint to the agonizing pleasure that floods him with every thrust. His mouth is moving, and he’s begging, his back bowed in supplication, in surrender as he thrusts back hard against Ioan, wanting him deeper, wanting more.

Ioan shudders in response and his lips find Jamie’s neck, suck sweat and heat from his skin. Jamie groans and begs again, not sure he’s actually forming words so much as just whispering sounds of need into the overheated air. Ioan’s nails dig into Jamie’s hips, sharp and hard as they nearly pierce the skin, and Jamie shifts in response, opening his legs wider, his muscles tight under his skin as he bows his head deeper, his shoulders straining until Ioan thrusts again and pleasure sparks along Jamie’s spine like fast burning fuse.

Jamie’s entire body shudders, bucking back against Ioan’s. He feels Ioan’s whisper on his skin, feels his hand slide around, wrap around Jamie’s cock. Jamie groans, low and deep and needy. Ioan’s hand moves in time with his thrusts and Jamie feels the burn of the wood against his hands. He begs, not making a sound, shuddering again as Ioan strokes him, his hand sure and steady until it falters in the wake of Ioan’s orgasm.

There’s a soft cry that penetrates the flood in his ears, and Jamie hears his name fall from Ioan’s lips like a prayer. He gasps, the sound leaking through now, his own breath like a mantra as Ioan’s hand moves again, a few long, desperate pulls until Jamie spills into his hand, not sure if he’s begging for mercy or for more.


End file.
